toppeis_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Toppei's Survivor: Gemini
| previousseason = Philippines | nextseason = Caramoan }} This is Toppei's second and comeback season of his series. It began June 30, 2014, through July 23, 2014.It consisted of the usual 39 days of gameplay with 18 competitors, it was set in Cyclades, Greece. The season features a twin twist and pandora's boxes that will offered to some winners of individual immunity challenges.BigJoeFrimodtwon the season and was named the Sole Survivor, defeating awwsum11and bearclaw1212 in a 5-1-0 vote. In addition, Big Joe won the Player of the season against Elias5891 and bearclaw1212 while Brendan named as Robbed of the season. Twists * Twin Twist: Each tribe has two members, picked by mystery number, who are paired up. These two players are considered twins. If the twins vote the same way during a tribal council, their votes are doubled to a total of 4 against their target. This power expires after the final six. However, if a twin is voted out, and their partner voted against them, the surviving twin gets a Top 8 pass. This gives the surviving twin a sure spot in the top 8. This player will be unable to compete in challenges, but may still vote at tribal councils. (this twist inspired from Dynamic Duo twist of BB13) * Hidden Immunity Idol: One idol will be hidden in each tribe. * Additional Castaways: '''Each tribe gains an additional castaway after the first immunity challenge. These new players have immunity for the first tribal council. They are come bearing a clue as to the identity of one of the twins on their tribe. * '''Bloody Pearl: During the merge stage, the person voted out, before having his/her torch snuffed out, will receive Blood Pearl and give each Pearl to one of the remaining castaways. The castaway who receives it gets two vote in the following Tribal Council. * Pandora's Box - This borrows from the Greek myth of a box that contained all the evils in the world disguised as something good. If opened, the evils would be unleashed upon the world, but possibly bring something good with it as well. This holds true in Survivor: Gemini, for when the Box is opened, it unleashes something good onto the winner of the individual immunity challenge and treacherous unto the Island, or something good onto the island and something bad for the winner of individual immunity challenge (borrowed from here: http://bit.ly/1kYOH2Z ) Castaways The Game In the event of a tie and since both are inactives, there will be no revote. The person with the highest number of previous votes goes home. The host announce that there will be no immunity challenge and instant elimination was commenced in their camp. Big Joe's received immunity when he opened Pandora's box but ineligible to vote. Lennon self voted for the eight time plus not doing the challenges that resulted him removal in the game. Nipple self voted for not voting in time as well as Big Joe but not incur a self vote since he won the immunity challenge. Voting History All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote." Trivia *The starting tribes Castor & Pollux are the were twin brothers, together known as the Dioskouri in Greek and Roman mythology Category:Seasons